


Unintelligible

by TehRevving



Series: Mechanisms [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 50 followers celebration, Assassin's Carnival, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis is terribly embarrassed by the outfit he is being forced to wear at the Assassin's Festival and you just made it worse by laughing at his obvious discomfort. You aren't sure how you'll be able to make it up to him, especially not when all you can focus on is his one exposed nipple.A Mechanisms One Shot but can be read on its own.Embarrassed Ignis x Reader





	Unintelligible

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the Assassin's Festival and me getting 50+ followers on tumblr (come find me @tehrevving) I wrote this. How anyone can resist Ignis' one exposed nipple is beyond me.

You were laughing so hard you had to excuse yourself; you had to turn around and face the other way while you were doubled over and struggling to breathe. You felt terrible about it; absolutely terrible but you just lost it at the way that Ignis had looked stepping out of the changing room. The absolute discomfort, embarrassment and horror on his face as he pulled on his clothing; trying to get the medjay outfit to cover more of his skin.

By the time you had regained most of your composure and turned back around; the rest of the boys had walked out of the changing room as well and were standing around eyeing each other up. Your eyes went back to Ignis and he looked totally out of his element; it was an odd look for him. Cheeks flushed slightly, head lowered and his gaze to the floor and with his arms folded across his chest trying to cover his exposed skin. 

It was almost as if this outfit had been specifically designed to put him out of his comfort zone. A large loose neck covering that would restrict him from performing his extra-as-fuck backflips. Loose flowing fabric that could get caught on things and would definitely restrict the effectiveness of his daggers in close combat. Obviously the exposed side of his chest and waist; this was a man that wore sleeves at the beach after all and loose pants; shit, you had never seen Ignis Scientia in anything other than tailored clothing. Even his jeans had fit him far better than clothing had any right to. The whole thing was topped off of course with open shoes; which were something you had never ever seen Ignis wear. 

Apart from all of that; he looked good, really good. You were ashamed at how you were staring at his body; ashamed at how affected you were by his one exposed nipple and the outline of his muscles through the fabric; and the hints of him you could see. It wasn’t your fault, you repeated to yourself in your head; it was Ignis’; for looking too damn good and only ever showing you his body when you were alone together. 

You hadn’t even realised that the others were talking; too caught up in your own thoughts and Ignis’ bare chest; it had only been a few days since you had been intimate but you were disappointed in yourself with how obvious you were probably being. 

You weren’t sure how it happened; Gladio just disappeared and then Noctis and Prompto were walking off. You were left standing next to a very uncomfortable looking Ignis who was refusing to make eye contact with you. It was then you realised that he looked even more uncomfortable than he had before and that it was probably your fault. 

You turned to him and realised that you would have to take the lead.

“Why don’t we walk around and see what they’ve done to the place?” you kept your voice soft. 

Ignis nodded at you but didn’t say anything; letting you lead the way as you twined your arm with his bare one.

You tried to make conversation but he didn’t seem interested; his eyes were everywhere but on you and he was constantly tugging on his clothing.

You felt awful, you hadn’t meant to react that way but well it was too late now. You didn’t want to deal with an upset Iggy all day; you knew how that was likely to end up. So you decided to make it right. 

You changed course; leading Ignis down a narrow side street that you knew bulged out a little in the middle; a place no one would be able to see you. He let you lead him; walking beside you and humming in agreement to what you were saying until you reached your destination. 

You turned towards him and he stopped in his tracks; you pushed him gently into the corner; where no one looking down the street would be able to see him. Ignis just sort of looked over your head with a cocked brow and questioning expression. You reached up, pressed your hand to his cheek and gave an internal sigh of relief as he leaned into your touch before you adjusted him so he was actually looking at you.

Ignis’ eyes darted from side of side as he struggled to not look you in the eye. His arms were crossed against his torso and his body drawn in on itself. 

“Ignis” he looked at you when you said his name; emerald eyes on yours through his glasses.  
“I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no excuse for how I acted but it’s almost like everything about that outfit was made to make you uncomfortable and the look that was on your face. I couldn’t help myself.”

You sighed.

“I’m sorry that I’ve made you so embarrassed like this but believe me you look good. Really good”

“I have noticed your eyes wandering” his voice is steady but he is betrayed by the slight red flush colouring his cheeks. 

“Shit Iggy. You don’t even show this much skin at the beach. Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not” his voice was soft as he uncrossed his arms and held them to his sides in a very subtle invitation. Which you took; stepping forward into his arms. You pressed your cheek against his neck; inhaling deeply as the scent of his cologne washed over you. He always smelled so damn good.

“I am aware that you did not mean to make me feel this way, however your opinion is fairly important to me”

You pulled back from him. You were going to praise him again, try and pull him out of the shell he had put himself in but then you were struck with a thought. It was so rare that Ignis ended up flustered; why not have some fun with him?

You changed the tone of your voice; speaking out with what you hoped was a sexy lilt.

“You look good, delicious even. You’re giving me impure thoughts Ignis Scientia” and you punctuated your words by leaning forward and running the flat of your tongue across his exposed nipple. It immediately hardened under your touch and Ignis actually yelped as you caught him off guard before there were hands on your waist pushing you back from him.

You were laughing as you looked up at his very flustered but concerned face. He had a blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck and disappearing between the neck pieces of his outfit. 

“It’s not my fault Iggy, it’s been calling my name all morning” you managed to get out once your laughter had subsided. 

You watched the conflicted emotions move across his face as he tried to come up with a response; his hands tightened round your waist; keeping you in place. 

You moved your hand down and pulled his off your waist and stepped back from him

“I know you’re embarrassed and not quite sure how to handle all of this” You sighed.  
“It sounds ridiculous but I only get to see you like this in the context of, well privacy. My brain just made the leap” you reached out and took his hand

“I’ll stop if you need me to” but you were going to wait for him to tell you to. 

You leant up and pressed your lips to his; pressed your hand against the soft skin of his chest as you trapped it between your bodies. He tasted like ebony and it was addictive; you couldn’t stop yourself from pressing your tongue against his lips until he let you in. You explored his mouth; seeking out the bitter but exhilarating taste of him as his hands came to test on some of the exposed skin of your spine; your costume was fairly revealing too.

You wanted to take this as far as you could; it was not every day that you could even get Ignis to touch you in public; the fact that you were making out in an alley was thrilling. So you did the next best thing you could; lifting your leg up to hook around his waist. You moaned out against his lips as your core brushed against him; you could feel his hardness through all of the layers of clothing between you; pressing against your clothed folds. You pulled away from his lips; breathing hard as you moved your lips to press against his collarbone.

You rutted against him while murmuring his name against his collarbone; you could feel his grip tightening on your waist. Ignis Scientia was slowly losing his composure. 

It was driving you crazy, the way that the left side of your body was exposed compared to the right side of his; the way you both had exposed skin but you couldn’t press it against his. You started moving your hands; pushing at the fabric on his left side to try and expose more of him as you fluttered your other hand down the exposed side of his chest and to his waist. His hand grabbed you, stopping you from making a mess of his outfit as he then moved it to press against exposed skin just underneath your waist; where the tank top you were wearing under your own outfit didn’t reach to. 

You moved your lips to his neck and pressed kisses and bites to the flushed skin there. You were impressed that this was still going on; that he was letting you mouth at his neck while your hips pressed your core against his. You bit down; gently of course over his pulse point and then he was done. One second you were trying to climb him like a tree and the next you had your back against the brick wall behind you with your legs around his waist. 

“Behave and be quiet”, shit Ignis’ voice was low and tinged with lust as he trailed a hand down your body to between your legs. His lips pressed to yours and his tongue and the taste of ebony assaulted you as he far too skilfully moved his fingers underneath the layers of your medjay outfit skirt and pressed against your wet panties. 

You moaned into his mouth as his fingers pressed over your clit; you adjusted yourself, trying to get a hand of your own between his legs but he stopped you; pulling away from your lips. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy as blown emerald eyes bored into yours. 

“We can continue at the hotel” but your brain didn’t really process his words as you felt him slip a finger inside of you. You threw your head back against the bricks, ignoring the pain as he crooked his finger and you saw stars. 

“For now though, you can be a good girl for me can’t you?”

You nodded through a moan of his name as he slipped another finger inside of you; you were far too close already.

He kissed you again; his tongue matching the movements that his hand was performing lower on your body. He had always been far too good at this; playing you like a fine instrument with fingers crooked just so and his touch always just the right amount of pressure. You pulled away from his lips; struggling to breathe as he continued his assault on your body. You pressed into his neck, running your tongue along his skin for a moment before you lost yourself. Biting down on the skin of his neck, whispering his name into his skin as you came around his fingers. 

He held you as you came down from your high; a hand moving in your hair as your breathing calmed down against him. Once you pulled away to look at him; he pressed a kiss to your forehead and then lowered you to the ground; untangling your bodies. 

You watched with interest as a flush bloomed on his cheeks again before as he raised wet fingers to his mouth and far too sensually licked your essence from his flesh. You watched him, transfixed as he savoured your taste before swallowing.

You suddenly didn’t care about your own appearance and not about his either; you just wanted him to be naked and inside of you right this second. You reached out and took a hold of his hand.

“Hotel now” you said in the most serious tone you could muster. Ignis chuckled but let you lead him out of the alley and towards somewhere where he could finally be rid of this six-forsaken outfit.


End file.
